1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a direct action hydraulic trip block for steam turbines and other applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Apparatus for monitoring conditions and driving quick-closing valves by dumping control fluid wherein a majority determining switching logic is implemented are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,587 entitled “Facility for the Monitoring of Physical Quantities on Systems.”